strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Umbra
Umbra is the ancient fortress world of the Celestials before their final departure from the Galaxy. Known for virtually no terrain besides the technological floating city of Destiny's Reach and its rather sporadic weather patterns, Umbra was only recently relocated within the Galaxy as it sits well outside of known Hyperspace routes. Geography Planet With the entire surface of the planet covered in a massive sea, most of the planet is only explorable by aerial vessels, naval vessels or deep sea vessels. The only location visible on the planet's surface (when not submerged) is that of Destiny's Reach, the last Bastion of the Celestials. With large aquatic rifts and valleys, many scientists from the Triumvirate believe that Umbra may have once had a landscape far before the Celestials arrived on the planet. Destiny's Reach Looking like a large stone city with remarkable curved architechture and many ancient designs, Destiny's Reach is actually a fair bit more technological than it appears on first glance. With most of the architechture designed to co-habitate with its surroundings, Destiny's Reach appears as a floating city originating around a central spire much like that of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It contains many different chambers and regions which have served a multitude of purposes until present day as a Jedi Temple. History Lost to the ages, Umbra is a place of mystery. Once the final Bastion to the Celestials before their departure from the Galaxy, the planet and its city has been left to darkness for serveral millenia until the arrival of Alexandra and William L'eonheart. The two Jedi Knights arrived at the planet seeking ancient technology for their fledgling organization, the Triumvirate. Once arriving they sought to learn as much from the planet and the city as they could, leaving the advancement of the organization and research for the city in the hands of their fellow researchers from Aquilaris as well as in the capable hands of their other member races. The two founders were lost to the ages as they used some of the ancient technology to follow the Celestials outside of the Galaxy, the loss of the two L'eonhearts forced the Triumvirate to leave Umbra to continue their research and development on safer grounds and terms. The planet and city remained dark until the arrival of Jedi Master Samual L'eonheart at the suggestion of some Triumvirate members (unknown to the young Jedi). The young L'eonheart's arrival awoke the temple and revived his forgotten memories of his past, dawning a new era for the planet and the Jedi. Trivia Umbra was a planet developed by Demtiri Maximov for his "Saga of Dreams" storyline for Strands of Fate before it was shut-down and retconned; it was resurrected by SnoweyShadow to be used as the new home of the Jedi Order as well as the final resting place of the L'eonheart parents. Umbra is a technological marvel and the basis of all Triumvirate technology; on its own the city Destiny's Reach is capable of generating a Planetary Shield and jamming/cloaking technology to render the planet inaccessible and protected from outside threats, this technology is known as the Guantlet. The name Umbra and all terms associated with it refer to a realm and sort of "Umbrella" that divides our physical world with the Spirit world. Category:Unique Planetoids Category:New Jedi Order Category:Triumvirate Dominion